


Lemonade

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Love, One Night Stands, One Shot, Passion, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Set after The Return of Optimus Prime, the masked blue and red Mech is allowed a night to himself and he knows exactly who he is going to spend this with.One shot which contains lemons, enjoy.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request, I hope it is well received.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Optimus Prime stood in front of a dusty and rather scuffed femme, alone in a room together. He had just left Hot Rod and the others, allowing them a chance to celebrate the eradication of the rage virus. He was well aware they would also be celebrating his return as their Prime even though the Matrix of leadership had been emptied of its wisdom. But in time, it would be filled and he hoped the release would benefit them all beyond destroying the virus.

When communication had been established, he had instantly requested this meeting and it had been granted.

He reached and cupped her cheek gently, needing to touch her and she allowed it. Optimus could not imagine the grief and pain she had endured, not only losing her mate after so much constant separation but also having to stay strong for the grieving members of her team.

“It’s been so long,” she murmured softly.

“Yes,” he acknowledged, regret clinging to him like shroud. So much lost time between them, a past littered with broken cities and the greyed out remains of their friends and comrades. “And we have not achieved true peace yet. I do not know if this will end.”

She nodded her understanding but did not pull away.

“We can’t walk away from this,” he continued on, needing to say these things. “I know that of myself and of you Elita. But perhaps…we could have this night all to ourselves. Galvatron said there would be no war today and I would like to honour that.”

“A day without war,” the battleworn femme before him mused. “Sounds strange, doesn’t it?”

“Unfortunately yes,” he agreed, weary strains in his voice. “But one day, it will be every day.”

“That is the hope,” she sighed before looking serious. “Can we do this?”

“Nothing will get in our way,” he promised, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I want this Elita…..what is it you want?”

She considered him for a moment before saying. “I want you Optimus.”

He raised the hand and pressed a kiss to it, retracting his battle mask for a moment.

He contemplated the femme before him, not fresh and innocent as she had been as Ariel. Just a worker like her boyfriend Orion had been, cheerfully going about their days while only really needing to worry about themselves and perhaps a few other friends. A pretty simple life and one they had been content with. Until the day Megatron had come to the docks and then it had all changed.

Memories flashed before his optics before he shook them away, he would dwell on those later. Without a word, they separated and begun to remove the armour that normally protected them from the mundane of everyday life to the physical horrors of battle.

“Not in mint condition anymore,” she murmured, carefully unscrewing the protective plating covering her right thigh.

“Neither am I,” he chuckled, glancing down at himself. “But as Kup likes to remind us, sometimes the old models are the best.”

“True,” she agreed with a nod, as they both continued removing their battle worn armour.

When it had all been put aside, they took a moment to examine each other’s bodies. Various scars littered their bodies although Optimus’s were a touch more dramatic, with a particularly deep one scoring his abdomen and snaking up towards his chest. Elita reached out a hand and delicately touched it.

“Megatron, Tyger Pax, not long before we departed in the Ark,” Optimus said softly, he knew the story behind each and every permanent scar and several of the mental ones. “A hit by Starscream left me open and he practically gutted me with a sabre.”

“Did Ratchet patch you up?” she asked, a pang of regret in her voice at the mention of their old friend, deceased by Megatron’s hands.

“Yes,” he said simply now reaching for a discolouration on her left shoulder.

“Bad Acid pellet,” she told him wryly. “Courtesy of Acid Storm as my femmes and I fled from Shockwave after raiding him. That was a good raid, we got a lot of supplies but it ended up taking longer than it should to get that injury treated.”

“There were a few instances of that on Earth,” Optimus reminisced. “Mecha escaped the Decepticons only to get stuck somewhere with limited medical equipment.”

“Jazz told me a few of the stories,” Elita said fondly making her mate chuckle.

“I’m sure they were suitably colourfully,” he said knowingly before gesturing to the berth. “Why don’t I pour us some High Grade, I think we’ll need it.”

“Oh will we?” his femme said teasingly but did as he asked. He moved over to a container which had within it some High Grade that had been brewed on Earth, a gift from his remaining crew. Now was the perfect time to drink it. For the interfacing that he had in mind, they would require the concentrated burst of energy. Not to mention it should put them into a suitable mood.

“My lady,” he said solemnly, presenting her with a cube of highgrade once he’d poured it.

Her smile was small but he knew she was very amused as she accepted the offered cube. He unashamedly watched her as she took a delicate sip, letting the brightly coloured liquid swirl around her mouth for a moment before swallowing. He watched her a little anxiously while she considered the taste.

“Interesting flavour,” she finally said. “Not from Cybertron…..is this from Earth?”

“It is,” he agreed. “Do you like it?”

“Different but yes,” she mused, giving him a reassuring smile. “I remember when we first tasted Energon from Earth, we were all amazed at the flavour. You can really taste the difference in minerals. We enjoyed the difference so much it actually encouraged our raiding just so we could get more of them.”

“You must have driven poor Shockwave mad,” Optimus teased, taking his own gulp as she scoffed.

“Loneliness drove him mad, I think us showing up to raid was a welcome change in the monotony of a practically dead Cybertron,” Elita stated, taking a deeper gulp of her Energon.

He wondered if that was true, it wouldn’t really surprise him. They both continued drinking, feeling their systems buzz rather pleasantly. Optimus began to move closer to the naked femme before him, reaching out to touch her protoform. She allowed him to do so, still drinking and just watching.

“I wonder,” she finally said with a hint of mischief in her optics. “Did Galvatron’s change when he was reformed from Megatron?”

He blinked, staring at her for a click before letting out a booming laugh, the echoes of which reverberated around their room. The naked femme below him simply grinned as she enjoyed the view of her mate freely laughing. Optimus’s optics were lit up with mirth while his frame shook and trembled.

“I’ll see if I remember to ask him,” he finally managed to say, wiping a little bit of optical fluid away. “He might not take it well.”

“I think he might not mind, if he got an upgrade,” she shrugged innocently.

“A possibility,” he mused thoughtfully. “Now my dear……”

She let out an uncharacteristic giggle as he suddenly swung a large muscular leg over her, his almost empty cube now forgotten as he gazed down at her. With a wide smile, she reached up to stroke his face mask, automatically back in place after drinking.

“Of course love,” he said, retracting it fully so she could see his face. A light scar was just visible on one cheek plate, a relic from just before becoming a Prime.

“Much better,” she said in satisfaction, pulling his head down for a kiss.

“You taste different,” she murmured after a few breems of kissing. “Like Earth?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” he murmured back, cupping her cheek. “You taste of our home love…..of Cybertron.”

“Cybertron,” she whispered as Optimus drew her into another kiss, pressing down upon her.

Her hand caressed his abdomen, edging ever closer to the protective sheath of his spike. He made a growling sound and shifted perceptively, his arousal was growing steadily. Already, she could feel heat coming from him and her valve gave an involuntary clench. She bit back a moan, it had been so long.

Little did she know that Optimus was thinking the same thing but also wondering just how tight his beloved would be? He thought of their first night together after being rebuilt, what a time they’d had. They’d had a _lot_ of new equipment put in, they’d were almost virgins except with experience. Still, it had been interesting getting used to their new parts and there had been a certain amount of fumbling. All worth it in the end.

Now one of his hands were touching her, sneakily fondling her sensitive chest. He knew well the effect it had on her and was rewarded when she squirmed beneath him. The Prime smirked, he could not wait to be buried within her tight heat but first, she needed to be a bit more revved up.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetspark?” he purred, doing his best to stimulate her.

“Mmm,” she murmured, reaching further and grasping something that had him gasping. “Are you love?”

He growled again, not threateningly but definitely warning her he was getting very aroused. She grinned widely at him, daring him to do more. So leaving her chest alone, he reached down and fingered the rim of her valve, already moist from pre-lubricant. The amount of heat he felt beneath his hand pleased him, a cold valve was a _very_ bad sign. Carefully, he traced the rim with a finger before carefully working it inside. She squirmed and let out a little moan, hand dropping from his spike.

With his thumb, he started rubbing her rim while his finger delved deeper into the folds of her valve, fondly remembering all the nodes he encountered. He couldn’t wait to slide his spike in, rubbing against those nodes with the ridges on his spike and hearing his mate cry out in ecstasy. The folds seemed to suck his finger further in as he worked to loosen her up a bit, he growled again.

“So tight,” he rumbled and she simply made a mumbling noise of agreement, she knew it to be true. She had not self-serviced in quite a long time and this was the natural consequence.

“Optimus!” she gasped as his finger went even deeper, hitting a sensitive node.

“We’re getting there,” he assured her, she was as eager to properly start as he was. Inserting another finger, he added. “Just a little more….”

“Hmm,” she sighed, stroking his cheek and kissing him some more.

The large Mech kept working away, his erection feeling harder than ever as the scent of her arousal reached him. His systems crackled with energy and condensation was beginning to form on his body, the same was happening with Elita. Her hands grasped his shoulder, gripping them tightly as she gasped. “Optimus…..please….!”

“Shh,” he comforted, they were both aching to connect but he knew she needed to be loosened more. His spike throbbed painfully and he could only imagine how his mate felt as her valve clenched even harder on his probing fingers.

She groaned, it had been too long, she needed him right now. Why couldn’t this blasted War just end permanently so that she and Optimus didn’t have to keep stealing these rare moments with each other? Frag it all, if that blasted Galvatron was here, she’d happily give him a piece of her mind and then threaten to shoot his spike off if he didn’t see reason.

She was so lost in her delightfully fantasies of making the Decepticon leader suffer that she didn’t notice Optimus had removed his fingers until she heard a rumble above her. Blinking, she looked up to see him sucking on his drenched fingers, smirking down at her.

“I know what you need,” he said, moving his hand down and pushing her leg to one side while bracing himself with the other. “To be filled to the brim with my hard spike.”

She gasped, words trying to form on her glossia but something hot and large was already poking at her valve. Her mouth seemed to go dry, she couldn’t speak, could barely even think as her mate looked down at her with burning blue optics that were consumed with lust. She felt him shift and then she was being penetrated, the rock hard spike was sliding into her, stretching her wide open and she welcomed it willingly.

“Uuuhhhh!” she moaned, arching her back to take more of that thick member into her.

Optimus growled and snarled at the tight sensation of being squeezed so thoroughly. His fingers dug hard into the malleable material of the berth as he fought to control himself. To lose himself to his primal side and simply rut his mate like a beast in heat but he resisted with all his might. Letting some grunts escape his throat, he buried his spike all the way to the hilt but then remained there, allowing her to adjust to his bulk.

“Oh….oh!” she panted heavily, head tilted back, all her nodes were lit up and currently shooting bolts of electrical currents up her body. She felt like she might overload on the spot but instead she managed to find her voice at last.

“Move,” she gasped out. “For the love of Primus, please move!”

He didn’t even bother to answer verbally, instead he braced himself again and drawing his hips back a bit, thrust hard into her. She shrieked with pleasure, hands gripping him harder than before as her valve clenched wonderfully down onto a generous thick spike. He began to set a hard pace, thrusting his hips forward as her shrieks died down to loud moans.

“Urghh,” he groaned, he had missed this desperately and frag it all, he would not wait so long ever again.

Their bodies, now slick with condensation, moved fluidly together as the Prime’s spike slid in and out of his femme.  She spread her legs wider, allowing him even deeper access and he took it, plunging in and hitting some of her deepest nodes and causing her charge to jump higher and higher. He reached down and caught her lips, swallowing her cries and instead delighting in her muffled moans.

Elita kissed him back just as ardently, not holding anything back from him. The time and history between them didn’t matter, at this moment, they were simply a Mech and Femme in the throes of absolute passion. Pressure was building within both of them, almost in sync and they instinctively knew it was going to come to a head.

Letting her lips go, Optimus raised himself up to thrust harder than ever, his spike felt like it was swelling to an impossible size but he could still move. Elita’s cries were becoming louder, mixing with his snarls of lust just as his charge seemed to reach a peak…..

“OPTIMUS!!!” she suddenly shrieked, her valve clenched harder than ever before rippling as overload hit her, causing sparks to fly as she rode it out with a shriek before slumping back down.

It was enough to send him over the edge, he roared his relief to ceiling and beyond, and with one last thrust, he pumped his hot load right into Elita’s valve, filling it to the brim so that it spilled over, wet and sticky. He groaned, continuing to shoot until he felt practically drained and the flow ebbed away. The large Mech slumped down, his spike gripped hard by a still rippling valve that was now nicely filled up by his seed.

“Mmm,” she moaned happily, she’d really needed that. They were making a mess but neither of them cared much. It had not penetrated her chamber but that didn’t matter, she was content with this feeling of hot stickiness.

Finally, he managed to prop himself up slightly, relieving her of his heavy bulk.

“That was….,” she panted, lips parted so alluringly as he soaked up her ravished expression.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Every moment of it.”

He bent down to tenderly kiss her, loving her more than ever. She could have rejected him earlier and he would have accepted it and yet, despite the pain he had caused, she’d welcomed him. He was unbelievably grateful to her.

“That wasn’t too much?” he questioned and received a kiss.

“I loved every moment,” she told him firmly. “Every….single….moment!”

Beaming, he sighed happily.

“I would never stop this if I could,” he said a little wistfully.

“Well lover,” she said with a wide smile. “We do have all night.”

“That we do,” he chuckled, rising above her once more. “And we will make the most of it, my lover.”

Her laugh turned into a shriek of pleasure as he bent to the task at hand once more.


End file.
